Quand la force devient malédiction
by cathy863
Summary: Andrew a quitté les Jedi pour épouser la femme qu'il aime. Mais voilà que Palpatine a décider d'éliminer tout les Jedi, lui compris. Il doit fuir, se cacher pour échapper à la mort. La force est devenu sa malédiction
1. 01 Quand il faut fuir

**Voici ma toute première fiction Star Wars, j'en ai déjà écrit une sur Twilight et j'en ai deux autres en cours (sur le même thème)**

**Ma fiction se passe juste après qu'Anakin et les clones aient investi le temple et massacré les Jedi et que Palpatine est annoncé au sénat la création de son empire.**

**----------------------------**

1 – Quand il faut fuir

A bord de son airspeeder XJ-2, Andrew, un bel homme, grand, roux aux yeux vert, de trente trois ans, traverse les plaines entourant la citadelle d'Anaxes pour rentrer chez lui, comme tous les jours. Arrivé en périphérie de la petite ville, il ralentit, observant les belles maisons blanches qui composent son quartier. Se garant devant l'une d'entre elle, il sort de son véhicule, prêt à retrouver sa femme. En ôtant sa veste et en l'accrochant il réfléchit à la surprise qu'il veut faire à son épouse pour leur cinquième anniversaire de mariage.

Il l'aime tellement, pour elle, il a tout abandonné et est devenu intendant à la citadelle. Il a laissé son passé derrière lui pour lui offrir la vie qu'elle mérite, une vie calme, sans danger, une vie aisée. Sortant des ses pensées, il ressent alors la détresse de son épouse. Andrew se précipite dans le salon ou il trouve sa femme assisse sur un pouf devant la table holographique, en larmes. Repoussant doucement une mèche de ses cheveux couleur caramel, il lui demande

« Ayni, qu'est ce que tu as mon amour ?»

Ses sanglots se font plus forts, elle ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sort. Elle pointe alors un doigt vers la table. Andrew, comprenant qu'elle veut qu'il l'allume le fait sans la quitter des yeux. L'image d'un lapin blanc, de la taille d'un lion, poursuivit par un dewback, apparait en trois dimensions. Andrew regarde son épouse, fixant ses beaux yeux bleus, il se demande pourquoi il a fallu allumer l'hologramme. Toujours sans un mot, elle lui indique de changer de chaîne, il s'exécute jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement lui signale la bonne chaîne.

_Une femme, journaliste, apparait devant un bâtiment en feu_

_« Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir, nous nous tenons devant le temple Jedi. Nous avons aujourd'hui appris avec horreur que les Jedi ont tenté de renversés le chancelier Palpatine. Notre estimé dirigeant n'a eu alors d'autres choix que de répondre à la violence par la violence. Les Jedi ont été déclaré ennemis d'état. Les clones ont du alors pénétrer dans le temple pour arrêter les meneurs de cette insurrections, mais les Jedi n'ont voulu livré les coupables et ont attaqués. Il s'est avéré que les maîtres Jedi faisaient subir aux padawans et aux novices de véritables lavages de cerveaux et que ces derniers s'en sont violement pris aux soldats. C'est un véritable carnage que les soldats ont du perpétrer afin de se défendre, de nombreux courageux clones sont tombés sous les sabres lasers de leurs ennemis. Il est demandé à tous les citoyens de la galaxie de prévenir les autorités compétente si vous rencontrez un Jedi »_

_La journaliste se tait et le caméraman fait un gros plan sur le temple dont des flammes s'échappent._

Andrew n'en croit pas ses oreilles, les Jedi, des traites, c'est impossible. Il se souvient de la douce Carly, du téméraire Vycs. Tous ces amis, il se demande combien d'entre eux étaient dans le temple. Combien de vieux amis a-t-il perdu aujourd'hui ? Sur l'hologramme, l'image change

_Un autre journaliste apparaît, cette fois devant le bâtiment du sénat._

_« Mesdames et messieurs, aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Comme il nous l'avait promis, le chancelier Palpatine a mis fin à cette guerre qui ravage nos planètes depuis trop longtemps. Et afin que ceci ne se reproduise plus jamais, il a annoncé la création d'un empire galactique où nous serons tous en sécurité. Notre nouvel empereur, afin de nous protéger a décidé de mettre les Jedi hors la loi… »_

En colère, Andrew éteint l'appareil, puis se tourne vers Ayni.

« Ma chérie, il faut partir, vite. Prends juste le strict minimum »

Elle semble sortir de sa torpeur et demande, affolée

« Partir, mais partir ou ? Partir pour quoi ? »

« N'importe où, ailleurs. Ils ne vont pas tarder à venir ici, pour me chercher au mieux, me tuer au pire »

« Mais… Mais… Mais tu n'es plus… un Jedi »

« Non, mais la force est toujours avec moi, je doute que le fait que j'ai quitté l'ordre il y a six ans est une grande importance pour eux. Ils doivent avoir une liste des Jedi et je suis sans aucun doute dessus. Vite, mon amour, je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons devant nous »

Ayni semble revenir à la réalité et comme si elle avait été piqué, elle sursaute, se mettant debout, elle file au premier étage. De son coté, Andrew fouille dans les tiroirs du grand vaisselier. Trouvant ce qu'il cherche, il fourre les papiers dans les poches de son pantalon. Sa femme ne tarde pas à redescendre, un sac de voyage à la main

« J'ai pris tout ce qui me tombait sous la main »

« Parfait » lui répondis son mari.

Puis, après un dernier regard englobant leur maison, le couple démarre leur véhicule, direction l'astroport.

**------------------------**

**A vos claviers, m'sieurs, dames**


	2. 02 Voyage , voyage

**Rhivan**** : J'espère que mon imagination ne te déplaira pas (lol)**

**LilyIsabella**** : Hum, tu aime Star Wars et Twiligth… Toi copine de moi. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.**

**-------------------------**

2 – Voyage, voyage

Après avoir fait la queue dans une file d'attente interminable en jetant d'innombrable coup d'œil autour de lui, Andrew atteint enfin le comptoir. Une jolie hôtesse twilek lui sourit.

« Bonjour, je voudrais un billet pour Almania »

« Almania, dans la bordure extérieure ? »

Il opine du chef, regardant une nouvelle fois autour de lui. La femme tape sur son clavier

« Il y a un vol dans cinq heures, avec un changement à Quermia »

« Parfait, je prend, deux places s'il vous plait »

Il lui tend sa credicard sans un mot. La twilek le regarde fixement, elle n'a même pas eu le temps de lui donner le prix du billet, elle remarque qu'il ne cesse de regarder autour de lui. Suspicieuse, elle commence à se demander si cette homme, Andrew Showard lit t'elle sur la carte, n'aurait pas quelque chose à cacher. Elle passe la carte dans son ordinateur, le nom et la photo de son client s'affiche en grand, accompagné d'un avis de recherche précisant que c'est un personnage dangereux. Nerveusement, elle sort le billet de l'imprimante et lui rend avec un sourire crispé.

« Faites un bon voyage monsieur »

Andrew ne prend pas le temps de lui répondre, récupérant ses papiers, il va retrouver sa femme.

« Viens vite, il faut partir d'ici »

« Mais… Mais tu viens de prendre un billet » bafouille t'elle.

Il ne lui répond pas et entendant un couple discuter, il se dirige vers eux

« Excusez-moi, J'ai entendu votre conversation. Vous voulez aller sur Quermia ? »

« Oui » lui répond l'homme, méfiant

« J'ai deux billets pour le prochain départ, malheureusement ma femme et moi devons annuler notre voyage et la compagnie refuse de nous rembourser au dernier moment. Ça m'embêterait qu'ils soient perdus et qu'en plus leur compagnie en vende deux de plus »

Il leur tend les papiers, l'homme ne semble pas vouloir les prendre mais sa femme soupire puis les attrape en remerciant Andrew

« Oh, mais je vous en prie. Ce sont des arnaqueurs, autant faire ce qu'on peut pour leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce »

La femme lui sourit puis Andrew, reprenant la main de son épouse l'entraine vers la sortie

« Andrew, arrête. Pourquoi tu as fais ça. Ses billets coûte une fortune »

« Parce que dés que l'hôtesse à regarder son ordinateur, ma photo s'y est affiché. Là, elle doit être en train de prévenir les autorités »

« Mais pourquoi tu t'es servi de la carte ? »

Arrivé dehors, il l'a fait monté dans un overbus qui relie l'astroport est à l'astroport ouest.

« Pour que ceux qui me recherche se concentre sur le système Almanien, avec un peu de chance, ça nous laissera du temps »

Entre eux, le silence retombe. Ayni est toujours sous le choc, sa belle petite vie est complètement chamboulée et malgré son amour pour son mari, elle ne sait pas si elle arrivera à se faire à une vie de fugitive.

Le bus arrive à destination. Sans perdre de temps, le couple entre dans le terminal et se dirige vers le premier guichet. L'hôtesse, une jolie brunette leur sourit

« Bonjour, que puis je pour vous ? »

Le plus naturel possible, Andrew lui sourit à son tour

« Je voudrais deux billets pour Nkllon s'il vous plait »

« Bien sur » Elle tape sur son clavier « Le prochain départ est dans une heure et demie, l'embarquement commence dans une demi-heure »

« Ce sera parfait » lui dit-il très poliment

« Ça vous fera deux cents trente crédit. Comment désirez vous payer ?»

« En espèce » répond-t'il en sortant son portefeuille.

« Je met les billets à quel nom ? »

« Sarah et John Legrand »

L'hôtesse sort les billets et sourit à son client.

« Faites un bon voyage »

« Je vous remercie » réplique t'il en souriant.

Pendant tout ce temps, Ayni est restée silencieuse, mais dés qu'ils s'éloignent du comptoir, elle s'énerve

« On ne peut pas aller là bas, c'est un véritable enfer »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'une étape, au cas où on arriverait à nous pister. Nous n'y resteront que le temps de prendre un autre vaisseau »

Elle soupire de soulagement. Ils attendent patiemment et dés que l'appel annonçant leur vol retentit, ils se précipitent. Une nouvelle hôtesse leur demande leurs cartes d'embarquement et leurs papiers. Andrew fait un petit geste de la main en tentant leurs papiers, convaincant la jeune femme qu'elle a vu leur identicard. Le couple monte dans leur transport.

Le voyage s'effectue en silence, un certain brouhaha régnant autour d'eux. Grâce à la vitesse lumière, il ne leur faut que quelques heures pour atteindre leur destination. Là, le même manège se reproduit, paiement liquide, utilisation de la force pour manipuler les esprits.

« Tatooine, mais c'est une planète Hutt » S'exclame Ayni dés qu'elle apprend leur nouvelle destination

« Oui, mais c'est là bas que vit le meilleur pirate informatique de la galaxie. Il pourra nous faire de nouvelle identité et avec ça, on pourra s'installer quelque part »

Son épouse ne dit plus rien, elle a peur. En attendant leur nouveau vol, Andrew tente de la rassurer du mieux qu'il peut. Il se rend compte qu'il n'a pas vraiment été attentionné envers elle alors que sa vie est bouleversée à cause de lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'on puisse vivre en paix. Fais-moi confiance »

Il passe son bras autour du cou d'Ayni, l'attirant doucement contre lui. Elle sanglote en se blottissant dans ses bras.

**------------------------**

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas déçu. Apparemment, il n'y a plus grand monde sur la partie SW en français. Tant pis. Pour ceux qui me lisent, n'hésitez à vous servir du bouton vert lol.**


End file.
